detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Aoi Aoi Kono Hoshi ni
: performed by Azumi Uehara from episode 248 until episode 265. Lyrics English I was waiting for an exciting life, but surely Everything in front of my eyes is something precious Why are we afraid of loss? We haven't even got anything to begin with Oh yeah, the futures overlapping on this blue, blue planet (You) can make me free, I want to feel your heartbeat just like this Oh yeah, this feeling soars up, burning into the sky and the sea I want you to hold me tight and fly I wanted calm, but surely Whatever happens, I'll get used to it someday Why are we afraid of wanting each other? We can't change anything Oh yeah, the futures overlapping on this blue, blue planet (You) can make me free, but still I want to feel your heartbeat just like this Oh yeah, we can't go back to how we were long, long ago I want to be strong and fly away from here Lalalalalala... Someday I want you to understand When things are so hard you feel far away Even the memories seem like a sad dream Oh yeah, I should have know this day would come eventually But my heart won't accept it Oh yeah, I'm sure someday the black clouds will disappear and the sky will be clear And even the tearful days will become a memory I should have know this day would come eventually But I just want to look away The futures overlapping on this blue, blue planet I want to be strong and fly away from here Rōmaji Shigekiteki na sekai o Matte ita kedo Kitto Me no mae ni aru subete ga Taisetsu na mono nanda ne Ushinau koto kowagaru nante Watashitachi mada nani mo iretenai Oh, yeah yeah yeah Aoi aoi kono hoshi ni Kagirinai mirai kasane (you) can make me free Kono mama kodou Kanjite itai Oh, yeah yeah yeah Kono kimochi maiagare Sora to umi Yaki tsukete Tsuyoi chikara de Kimi ni dakare Tobidashitai Odayaka na toki o Nozondeta kedo kitto Donna toki ni mo itsu ka Narete iku mono nanda ne Motomeru koto kowagaru nante Watashitachi sou nani mo kaerarenai Oh, yeah yeah yeah Aoi aoi kono hoshi ni Kagiri aru mirai kasane (you) can make me free Sore de mo kodou Kanjite itai Oh, yeah yeah yeah Tooi tooi ano goro no Futari wa modoranai Tsuyoi chikara de Ima koko kara Tobidashitai Lalalalalalala Itsu ka waratte hoshii Ki ga tooku naru hodo no tsurakute nagai hibi mo Kioku sae mo kanashii yume datta you ni Oh, yeah yeah yeah Konna hi ga itsu ka kuru to Wakatte ita hazu desho Dakedo ne Kokoro ga tsuite ikanai Oh, yeah yeah yeah Kuroi kumo itsu ka kiete Hareru hi mo kuru darou Namida no hi mo Kitto omoide ni naru hazu Konna hi ga itsu ka kuru to Wakatte ita hazu desho Dakedo ne Me o sorashite itai Aoi aoi kono hoshi ni Kagirinai mirai kasane Tsuyoi chikara de Ima koko kara Tobidashitai Kanji 刺激的な日常(せかい)を　待っていたけど　きっと 目の前に在るスベテが　大切なモノなんだね 失うこと怖がるなんて... 私達未だ何も手に入れてない Oh, yeah yeah yeah　青い青いこの地球(ほし)に　限りない未来重ね (you)can make me free　このまま鼓動　感じていたい Oh, yeah yeah yeah　この気持ち舞い上がれ　空と海　焼き付けて 強い力で　君に抱かれ　飛び出したい おだやかな時間(とき)を　望んでたけど　きっと どんな時間(とき)にもいつか　慣れて行くモノなんだね 求めること怖がるなんて... 私達そう何も変えられない Oh, yeah yeah yeah　青い青いこの地球(ほし)に　限りある未来重ね (you)can make me free　それでも鼓動　感じていたい Oh, yeah yeah yeah　遠い遠いあの頃の　二人は戻らない 強い力で　いまここから　飛び出したい Lalalalalala... いつか笑ってほしい 気が遠くなるほどの辛くて長い日々も 記憶さえもかなしい夢だったように Oh, yeah yeah yeah　こんな日がいつかくると　わかっていたはずでしょ だけどね　心がついていかない Oh, yeah yeah yeah　黒い雲いつか消えて　晴れる日も来るだろう 涙の日も　きっと想い出になるハズ こんな日がいつかくると　わかっていたはずでしょ だけどね目をそらしていたい 青い青いこの地球(ほし)に　限りない未来重ね 強い力で　今ここから　飛び出したい Category:Ending Themes